


Bridal Style

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Marinette - Freeform, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bridal Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humour, I guess they're hiding because they are at school, Jokes, Just Started Dating, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, Post Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform, puns, where are the kwamis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are meeting up before class to spend to some quality time together. Of course, nothing is ever quite so peaceful for these two. At least there isn't an akuma attack this time.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Bridal Style.)





	Bridal Style

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was floored by the response I received on my last fic, Protect. There were so many comments and people interested in a continuation and it made me really happy/motivated to see that! I have started on the second chapter already but I think I'm going to focus on finishing Adrinette April 2019 first before I focus on that fic (along with finishing up Secrets and working on my other multi-chaptered fic Phone Call History). So a huge thanks to all the lovely people who commented and those who gave a kudos! I will be replying to comments soon, I promise!
> 
> But for now, I need to post this, take a nap, and pray that I'm not getting sick again (I only just got better yesterday, yet today my throat is sore again... fml). And then I still need to write Fashion Show and Civilian Heroes... so much to do, so little time!
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long note, I hope you enjoy today's fluff!

Adrien felt his entire being light up when he saw her first thing in the morning at school.

(She was as stunning and cute as always. How had he not realized sooner that she was his Lady?)

She had texted him the night before to ask if he wanted to meet with her before class; he agreed in a heartbeat, of course.

This had resulted in him bolting out the door after forgetting to set an earlier alarm, and then impatiently rushing the Gorilla so he could make it there before classes began.

Catching his breath after having raced out of the car and up the school steps (and because she had stolen his breath with her beauty yet again), he sighed in pure adoration as a smile lit up her face.

Excited to be reunited with her after another lonely night, Adrien found himself making a beeline towards her.

Marinette descended the stairs with just as much eagerness; the euphoria of being a couple still very much fresh and brand new.

However, her elation was abruptly cut off about halfway down the stairs, as she carelessly misstepped and began tumbling downwards.

(Ah. That's probably why he hadn't clued in earlier to Marinette being a superhero.)

Witnessing his beloved fall, he did his utmost to try and catch her.

Thankfully, due to his quick reflexes, he managed to make it to her in time to break her fall, before she could faceplant into the hard tile flooring.

"Thanks for _falling_ for me," Adrien blurted, unable to hold back his witty flirty remark. He gave a timid grin, hoping he hadn't already ruined their new relationship.

"Ughhhh," was all Marinette muttered in reply, both from pain and a little bit of exasperation. She wasn't actually upset, just sore in a number of places and utterly embarrassed.

"Did it hurt?"

Marinette managed not to look to too incredulous when she replied with a mumbled, "A little..."

Of course, it hurt; what a silly question. But she decided to keep that thought to herself.

Adrien tried to bite his tongue and hold back. But she was in pain and he desperately wanted to make her forget about it—and what better way to do that than a joke?

"Well, at least it was less painful than when you fell from heaven, right?"

"Chaaa—drien!" she groaned, a small smile belying her annoyance, as she almost slipped up and called him by his superhero name. She went to swat him with her right hand but flinched in pain.

Adrien noticed immediately and he took on a more serious demeanor.

"You hurt your wrist. We need to get you to the nurse," he announced and gave her a look when she weakly tried to protest. "Can you stand?"

Marinette attempted to get up with Adrien's assistance, but it seemed her right ankle had been twisted and putting pressure on it caused her to yelp in agony.

Seeing this, Adrien didn't hesitate and gently scooped his left arm under her knees and his right arm behind her back, then stood and lifted her bridal style with a princely flourish.

Marinette squealed and struggled, hissing in a whisper-yell, "P-put me down! Everyone's looking!"

Adrien looked at her cute blushy face and pout and it made him fall for her all over again.

"No can do, _Purr_ incess. I can't let an injured lady take herself to the in _fur_ mary. That's what knights are here _fur_ ," he responded with a wink and sweet smile.

"...Are you for real?"

"I am _fur_ real."

"Please stop."

Adrien chuckled as he made his way over to the nurse's office, happily ignoring the stares and wolf-whistles they were receiving, while Marinette buried her face in his shoulder to hide her burning face.

As they turned down a deserted hallway, Adrien debated on his next comment before deciding to just go for it.

"You know, this is great _purr_ actice for our wedding night," he joked with a huge, dorky grin.

Marinette merely squeaked, far too embarrassed to even think of a clever retort. She wished she had gotten more sleep or thought to chug some caffeine this morning; that way she may have had a better chance of dealing with his cute flirting.

As it was, however, she was at a complete loss and helpless against his honeyed words.

Adrien felt triumphant. Knowing he could make his girlfriend swoon over him certainly inflated his ego.

He entered the nurse's office to find the room a little more busy than he expected.

He brought Marinette over to a seat and lightly set her down, careful not to jostle her injured limbs.

The nurse was busy with another patient but took a moment to ask what was wrong with Marinette. Hearing her symptoms and doing a quick check-up, the nurse diagnosed them as minor sprains. She asked Adrien if he would be able to wrap a bandage around her ankle and one around her wrist, which he was more than happy to do. She also informed them on how often to apply the ice pack and provided other advice for Marinette to follow for the next few days. Finally, she suggested Adrien support her and act a crutch as the school did not have any they could provide her.

As the nurse went back to the other, more injured student, Adrien picked up the bandages that were provided and kneeled in front of Marinette on one knee. Carefully, he began wrapping the gauze tightly (but not too tightly) around her ankle.

"I didn't realize I'd be kneeling for you besides when I proposed," he chuckled.

Marinette felt her blush return and, once again, could not think of a clever comeback. She hoped that one day her brain would be something other than mush around this silly, adorable, flirty boy.

He slowly looked up after a few seconds of silence to see her flustered state.

"Uh, I-I mean, _if_ I propose. S-sorry," Adrien felt himself fluster a little when he worried he may have taken the joke too far.

After another awkward pause, Marinette very quietly mumbled, " _When_... When sounds nice."

Adrien's complexion suddenly mirrored his girlfriend's, but he also had the most ridiculously happy smile on his red face.

" _Paw_ esome," he stated.

Marinette almost regretted her previous words. Almost.

She settled for rolling her eyes with a wry grin.

Adrien had finished bandaging her ankle and moved on to tending to her wrist next.

"Hopefully I'll be putting a corsage on your wrist for prom," he mused as he was wrapping up his wrapping job.

"Hopefully," Marinette gave him a shy smile, which he returned.

Finally, she was all bandaged up and ready for class. Which was fortunate, as the first bell had just rang.

It wasn't quite how she wanted to spend her time with him this morning, but she still enjoyed and treasured it.

"Thanks, Adrien," she said with honest gratitude. He was far too sweet.

Marinette was about to hoist herself up, but Adrien swooped her up in his arms again before she could stop him.

"I-I can walk! The nurse just said I need your support. I'm sure putting your arms around my shoulders would suffice!"

Adrien shrugged and gave her an innocent grin, which instantly made her cave in to his whim.

After all, he preferred to carry his lovely, wonderful, smart, adorable Princess.

Bridal style, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for my nap!
> 
> Let me know what you thought/leave a kudos if you liked it, please and thank you ❤


End file.
